


Insecure

by awillsminn



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsminn/pseuds/awillsminn
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel start over in small town Kansas.  Will this be Sam's shot at the apple pie life?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
“Oh. My. Gosh! Cas!” he only had time to look up when his name was called before a whirlwind of red hair and freckles threw herself at Cas, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. “I haven’t seen you since college!” the woman said as they separated. Cas blinked and took a long look at the tall, beautiful woman in front of him. Then it finally clicked. “Joy!” he shouted back “You look great! I almost didn’t recognize you. I didn’t know you were back in Lawrence. How have you been?” Joy squeezed his hand and took a moment to reply, “I have been back home for a while, for good. What brings you back?” A small discreet cough next to Cas reminded them both that they were not alone. Cas blushed and whirled around to grab the hand of a hot looking, sandy haired man. “Joy this is my husband, Dean. Dean, this is Joy Hunter. She is one of my oldest and best friends from high school and college. We had lost touch with one another after her last deployment. I still can’t believe that I just randomly ran into you like this.” Dean held out his hand after his introduction but Joy bypassed that in favor of enfolding Dean in a hug. “He’s a hottie Cas!” she exclaimed “You have done well for yourself!” Cas looked over at Dean and couldn’t help a small giggle that escaped at the sight of his face. Dean was not a hugger. “We were just about to eat lunch, you are welcome to join us if you want.” Cas offered. “I would love to but I was just passing through here on my lunch break and have to get back to work.” Joy declined regretfully. “We can at least exchange numbers so I can call you and we can have lunch sometime.” She offered. Cas brightened at that offer and they exchanged phones. “I put my work number in there as the shop tends to get loud and I don’t always hear my cell.” Joy explained. Dean, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping, perked up at that. “What shop do you work for?” he asked eagerly. “Singer Auto “was Joys reply “I am a fairly awesome mechanic and do the office work and billing. Basically anything that my boss Bobby doesn’t want to do.” Joy quipped with a grin. “Yeah” Dean agreed “Sounds like him.” Joy looked at Dean curiously. “You know Bobby?” she asked eagerly. “You could say that” Dean teased. Cas shook his head and elbowed Dean gently. “Quit kidding around.” He chided “Deans last name is Winchester, Bobby is his uncle.” The blood drained from Joys face and she took a surprised step back, mouth falling open in a silent “O”. “Great” she muttered to herself “I hugged my boss, called him a hottie and am now about to be fired for sexual harassment.” Dean shook his head as his eyes sparkled in amusement. “I took it as a compliment but just don’t hug me again, okay?” Joys phone let out loud ding and she looked down at it with a nervous expression. “Crap!” she said “Bobby is starting to wonder where I am. Call me later Cas!” She called out. The crowd in the farmers market closed in around her and soon she was lost from sight. “Who was that?” Sam asked from behind Dean who yelped and jumped in surprise. “When did you get here?” he asked his brother. “At the tail end, just long enough to hear her say goodbye.” Sam replied. “That is Joy.” Cas supplied “One of Deans new employees.” They all moved over to the outdoor tables “Already scaring them off, huh?” Sam teased, passing out the food. “She and I were best friends for a very long time.” Cas’ said, lost in memories as he stared over Deans shoulder, eyes vacant and expression distant. “She was one of the only people who stood by me when I came out.” He said softly. Dean reached over and took his husbands hand. Sam and Dean both knew the shit show that had followed Cas coming out. His family kicked him out, disowned him and he had been bullied and picked on in school. He still couldn’t talk about some of the things that had happened to him. “I know that if it hadn’t been for her love and support, I would not be sitting here right now.” He said, voice full of emotion. “Remind me to give her a raise” Dean said as he squeezed Cas’ hand. “So will we be seeing more of this person?” Sam asked as he took a bite of his salad. He was going for casual disinterest but Dean could hear the meaning behind the question. Sam hadn’t been this interested in anything really since his disastrous break up with Jess 3 years ago. The damage from that horrible and border line abusive relationship was part of the reason they left California. That and Cas’ job at the local high school. Dean had sincerely hoped that a fresh start and change of scenery would help to heal the damage Jess had done and so far he it looked like he was right. “Sam, did you remember the pie?” he asked, mostly to torment his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes and passed the container over. Cas gave himself a visual shake and Dean knew he was back with them mentally. He picked up his cheeseburger and dug in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Joy was not a happy camper. The last couple of months since Dean had taken over had been mostly smooth sailing. Until today. Joy had been working overtime and through her lunch breaks to help smooth the transition and it had been paying off. Until today. Cas had called her several times and they have managed to have coffee and dinner together several times. He was teaching art at the local high school and always had a funny story about his students and their antics. The shop had managed to land a rather large and lucrative contract with a local production company to do repairs and maintenance on the vehicles used in movies and TV shows. This contract had the potential to open up a whole new revenue stream for the shop and Joy had been sweating bullets until the ink on the contracts dried. A major shipment for a repair for this contract had arrived without some of the necessary parts. The head of shipping claimed that Joy was mistaken and the parts were never ordered. Joy was adamant that she had placed the order correctly. This delay had the potential to put them behind schedule. Delays made Dean very unhappy. Unhappy Dean stomped around the office, barking at his employees and being especially hostile to Joy. He had made it clear that he felt that this was her fault and in a rather heated conversation between himself and Joy he had threatened to take the cost of the delay out of her paycheck. Joy was determined to prove him wrong, solely for the purpose of rubbing it in his face. As a result, she was stuck at the office at 4:30 on a Sunday afternoon, her only day off that month. She was currently on hold with ‘Boyd in shipping’ and the frustrating little dickhead had pushed every one of her buttons. Sam could see her pacing back and forth in front of her office windows. Joy had the phone tucked between her shoulder and ear, unhappy expression on her face, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose like she had a headache. Sam had heard about the shipping problem as Dean had been whining about it for days. Cas had sided with Sam when he had indicated that maybe Dean was being a little bit too hard on Joy and owed her an apology. Cas had followed that up by stating that perhaps he was jealous and overreacting because Joy was a better mechanic than him. The shit hit the proverbial fan at that one. Sam had never seen them so mad at each other. The frosty tension in the house had practically been unbearable and Dean had spent several long and uncomfortable nights on the couch. He had unbent himself this morning and apologized to Cas. They were currently ‘making up’ at home and Sam had fled to preserve his sanity. He had wandered around the city aimlessly until he found himself at the shop. He had seen the lights on and curiosity had lead him to wander in and check it out. He knocked on the door of Joy’s office and she waved him in but held up a hand for quiet. He watched in awe and fear while she verbally destroyed the person on the other end of the phone. She did it very calmly and without raising her voice but damn it was effective and if he was being honest, kinda hot. “Okay. Sounds good, two days. Yep. Two. Two days. Excellent. Thanks!” Joy spit out the last word and slammed the phone down. She collapsed in her chair, laid her head down on her desk and swore for 30 solid seconds. Sam just watched from the doorway in amusement. He was sure that some of those suggestions were physically impossible. “I hate idiots.” Joy groaned out, lifting her head. “Thanks to ‘Boyd in shipping’ my day off is toast but Dean will be off my back.” Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he walked over to the desk and looked at his watch. “Maybe we can salvage the rest of the day.” He suggested. “It’s not that late. You can show me the sights of Lawrence!” he said with a grin. Joy snorted “We will be back in 15 minutes.” Sam laughed again and pulled her up by the hand. “Fine. Let’s go eat. I am starving and you deserve a good meal after dealing with that douchebag.” Joy shook her head. “I am not exactly dressed for dinner” she said, indicating her worn out jeans, tank top and boots. “You look great to me” Sam blurted out “No place fancy. I promise.” Joy nodded in agreement and shrugged her jacket on. “No place fancy it is then.” She said as they made their way out to the parking lot. “Ever heard of a place called the Roadhouse?” Joy questioned Sam who nodded in the affirmative. “Best burger anywhere. Meet you there?” said Joy. Sam grinned his agreement and watched as she pulled on her helmet and started her vintage, restored Indian Chief. Sam whistled in appreciation as he watched her exit the parking lot. The woman had class, he had to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Due to her head start and Sam’s staring, Joy was already seated at the bar when he pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot. He spotted her through the glass of the door talking to Ellen. She had her head thrown back in laughter, cheeks flushed from the ride, eyes sparkling with life. Desire hit Sam like a fist to the gut. Then the panic set in. He stopped short of reaching for the door. Suddenly overwhelmed and shaking from anxiety he turned back around and ran to his car. Hands shaking, he fumbled with the keys into the lock, practically ripping the door off its hinges in his haste to get inside. He focused on his breathing, trying desperately to slow the beating of his heart. He was fighting back tears when a small knock sounded on his window. “Sam?” came Joy’s voice “Are you okay?” concern was laced through her voice. “You want to talk about it?” Sam could barely breathe, he needed all his concentration just to master that basic task. He couldn’t answer, didn’t know how to, all he could do was grip the steering wheel, look straight ahead and breathe. What had he been thinking when he asked her out? He was a mess. A worthless, stupid mess. He couldn’t rightly drag this wonderful, beautiful and caring woman into the cesspit that was his life. It wasn’t fair to her. Sam heard the passenger door open and was surprised to hear Deans voice. He must have been spaced out longer than he thought. “How?” he managed to force out. “Joy called me.” Dean replied “she said it looked like you were having a panic attack and wouldn’t talk so I got here as fast as I could.” Dean reached over and touched his brother’s arm. This seemed to bring Sam back to reality. “How about we switch places and I drive you home for some rest?” he suggested. Sam nodded automatically and slid over to the passenger seat as Dean got out and came around the car. Sam leaned his head against the cold window glass and let his thoughts drift as they drove home. His panic attacks always drained him and all he wanted to do was sleep. Dean glanced over at his brother from time to time on the way home. His hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Jess had done a number on him mentally but he hadn’t had a panic attack like this in almost a year, Dean had stupidly hoped that Sam had gotten past them. Soon they were parked in the driveway of his home and Dean helped him out of the car. Sam stumbled down the stairs and laid down on his bed without even bothering to take off his shoes. He was fast asleep before Dean closed the door. Dean was waiting outside when Joy roared up. Even though he was utterly devoted to Cas he couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of Joy pulling off her helmet and shaking her long red hair loose. Damn but Sam was a lucky man. Joy sat down on the concrete front step next to Dean. “Sam okay?” she asked “Sleeping” was Deans reply. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unsure how to begin and what to say. Joy’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You don’t have to explain. I can recognize PTSD when I see it.” She said softy. “Am I correct in assuming that this has something to do with California and Jess?” Dean nodded his agreement. “You have been talking to Cas I see.” He said with a nod. “I got the general picture but not all the details.” She returned. “She messed him up. Big time. Made him feel worthless. Useless. Messed up his head. Had him convinced that he wasn’t good enough for anyone but her. She broke him.” Dean’s voice cracked with emotion. “She isolated him, controlled him and tried to destroy him.” He got up and started pacing the length of the porch. “Dean” Joy said as she touched his arm “If you want me to back off for his sake, I will.” Dean studied her face and saw nothing but concern for Sam in her eyes. “I think that would be the opposite of what he needs.” He finally said “Just be patient with him” he added softly. Joy nodded and turned the handle of the door “I am just going to say goodnight then” and headed into the house. Joy made her way quietly to Sam’s room. A soft smile spread across her face as she caught sight of the shaggy haired man spread out on the bed. She quietly grabbed a throw from the end of the bed, took Sam’s shoes off and covered him up. She could and would wait for Sam she decided and shut the door quietly. If patience was what he needed, then patience would be what he got.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Once Sam emerged from his room later that night he was greeted by Dean tossing him a beer. Sam cocked an eyebrow at his older brother who only smirked in return and motioned to the deck, stepping out the sliding glass doors. Sam knew that he wasn’t getting out of talking about what happened so he took a deep breath and joined his brother. He shrugged out of his jacket and laid it across the rail of the deck and leaned against it on his elbows. He took a long pull on his beer and waited for Dean to start talking. He joined him at the rail and cleared his throat. Sam knew they would be out here for hours if he didn’t kick start the discussion. “I messed up.” He said suddenly, breaking the silence “Messed up real bad.” Dean studied his brother’s face for a moment before he answered. “Then apologize and find a way to fix it.” He said simply. “I don’t think I can” Sam’s voice held fear and anxiety as he answered. “It’s not like you robbed a bank or murdered someone or god forbid hit some kid’s dog. An apology will fix it. Joy will understand.” Dean replied, trying to calm the panic he heard in Sam’s voice. Sam pushed his hair back in frustration and started to pace the length of the deck. “What if it doesn’t? What if it’s too broken? She can’t possibly be interested in the shit show of my life!” Dean pushed away from the rail to wrap a hand around Sam’s shoulders, forcing the taller man to look at his face. “Joy is different. She is not Jess. You just had a moment, that’s all. She will understand.” Sam shook his head “I don’t know man. She is different from all the other girls I meet. There’s like this spark, this pull that I can’t understand. I don’t want to mess this up.” Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Dean could tell that this had him really knotted up inside. “This is Joy. She called me when she couldn’t help. She didn’t panic and leave you there to suffer. She didn’t get mad, yell or even freak out. She followed you home just to check on you. She made sure you were safe before she left. That hardly sounds like someone who is upset or disinterested to me. It sounds like just the opposite.” Dean took another swallow of his beer, draining it off. “Come on. Let’s go talk to Cas. He knows her best and probably has some good ideas for how to apologize.” Sam rolled his eyes but followed his brother into the house. He allowed a small spark of hope to kindle in his chest at Dean’s words. Maybe, just maybe he wasn’t worthless and there really was someone out there willing to take him on.   
Sam put his car in park in front of Joy’s farmhouse and took several deep breaths to settle himself. He still thought this was a stupid idea but Cas had supported it. Sam just hoped Dean hadn’t used this as an opportunity to embarrass him. He climbed out of the car, reaching across the seat to grab the bags of takeout he had brought. Sam swallowed hard and rang Joy’s doorbell. Joy was in the kitchen, dancing along to the radio and washing dishes. She wasn’t expecting any company so when the doorbell rang she was a little startled. She turned down the radio and wiping her hands on a dishtowel answered the door. Sam was standing on the front porch, sheepish expression on his face and two bags from the Roadhouse in one fist. “Sam.” She managed to stutter out. “Please come in.” Joy stepped back and spun on her heel leaving Sam to close the door with his foot and follow her into the kitchen. Joy was rattled by his unexpected visit, she honestly thought after today she would never see the man again. Sam placed the takeout bags on the counter and stood with his hands in his pockets. “So what brings you here?” Joy asked. “I came to apologize for earlier. My behavior must have seemed strange and I didn’t mean to ruin your evening.” He said quietly. “I was hoping you would let me cajole you into enjoying some dinner with me since we never got around to burgers.” Sam took a moment to study her appearance before she answered. Joy had obviously not been expecting anyone so she was dressed in loose flowing cotton pants, a tank top and was barefoot. She had washed away her makeup and her hair was piled messily on her head. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than this woman standing barefoot in her kitchen. Joy’s voice jerked him back to reality. “We can eat out on the patio if you like” she suggested “The heat of the day has faded and the bugs shouldn’t be that bad right now.” Sam smiled his agreement and followed her out the French doors with the food. They moved over to a small round table with several surprisingly comfortable chairs pulled around it. They could just see the last of the purple and orange streaks of sunset on the horizon, the crickets and frogs starting a soothing chorus. “Apology officially accepted” Joy said as she opened the first bag. “You brought me cheese fries.” She sighed out as she fished a fry out of the bag and popped it into her mouth with a moan. “People who say diamonds are a girl’s best friend are stupid. Its cheese fries all the damn way.” Sam grinned at the dead serious tone of her voice. Maybe Cas had been right after all. “Tell me about Sam” Joy said around a mouthful or burger “I want to know everything. The good, the bad and the ugly.” Sam blushed and finished chewing before he answered. “The details are pretty boring.” He hedged Joy just looked at him over the rim of her soda and raised an eyebrow. Sam got the message. They talked back and forth for a while. Sam now knew that Joys favorite color was red, she hated lima beans, had lived in Lawrence all her life (outside her deployments and military time) wanted a dog but didn’t think it would be fair as she worked so much and was actually a licensed belly dancing instructor. That was going to feature prominently in his nighttime fantasies from now on if his reaction was anything to go by. Joy had learned that Sam loved salad, his brother and Cas, wanted a dog too but Dean was allergic, loved the color blue and was a lawyer in a firm here in Lawrence on track for partner in the next 2 years. Joy couldn’t help but tease him a little about that one. “Mr. Fancy Pants lawyer likes slumming it with us little people” she had crowed in an outrageous accent. Sam couldn’t help but crack up. She was funny and irreverent and Sam loved it. Neither of them had noticed how much time had passed until Sam’s phone started vibrating nonstop with texts from Dean. How did it go? Its curfew! Details please!! Are you in a ditch somewhere? Were among Sam’s favorites. He took a moment to text back All good. Headed home soon. “As much as I would like to stay I do have to work in the morning and Dean is about in hysterics.” Sam said. Joy stood up and the gathered up the wrappers and cups from dinner. “Yeah.” Joy agreed “I have work too and my boss can be a real ass.” Sam chuckled at that as they headed into the kitchen. Sam leaned over and kissed Joy on the cheek before he realized what he was doing. The smile that bloomed on her face was a pretty good indicator that he hadn’t messed up so he quelled his rising panic. Sam followed Joy into the living room and to the front door. “I would like to do this again” she said softly. “Me too.” He agreed. “The annual Singer Auto Summer Picnic is coming up on Saturday. We throw it every year. It’s my turn to host and I was hoping you might want to show up early and hang out with me?” Joy offered. Sam wasn’t sure how she knew he needed other people around as a buffer but he was glad she did. “It sound awesome” he said. Joy smiled up at him and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight Sam. Don’t be a stranger.” She said softly and shut the door. Sam couldn’t help but grin like a total idiot all the way home. Dean had been right. Not that he would ever tell him that, his ego was big enough as it is. Joy was interested and this could be the start of something good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
3 days had passed and Sam found himself once again in the shop. This time though, he had a reason to be here. He had a lunch date with Dean and Bobby to sign some of the final paperwork for the sale of the shop. He opened the shop door and walked in. He was struck by the unusual quiet of the office. Wandering around a bit he couldn’t seem to find anyone around. Where was everyone? He asked himself as he wandered closer to the repair bay door, getting a little spooked by the silence. It was like the opening scene to every horror movie. He expected a dead body to show up any minute. He opened the repair bay door and walked in just in time to see Joy yell out “Suck it Winchester!” and throw her tools on the bench. She hopped off her stool and did a little booty shaking victory dance as the rest of the gathered crew applauded and cheered. Sam had no earthly idea what was going on but based on Dean’s facial expression he had lost at something and he was pissed about it. Joy looked over and spotted him “Sam!” she cried out and hurried over to him. Sam had not known that he had a uniform kink before but the sight of Joy in dingy blue coveralls, the name Bubba embroidered on it, with a smudge of grease on her cheek scratched a deep seated itch for him. “You’re just in time to witness your brother’s glorious defeat!” she crowed and drug him over to the bench that contained two carburetors and various tools, where Dean still sat, by the arm. She folded her arms and nudged Dean with her foot. “Pay up sucker!” she demanded. Dean took a deep breath and stood. He took a moment to straighten his coveralls, flipping the bird at Ash as the man made a highly suggestive comment. He cleared his throat and in a flat voice said “Joy is the best mechanic on the earth. No man or woman will ever compare to her awesome talent and stunning beauty. I hereby kneel to the queen of the wrench.” He then dropped to one knee and kissed the back of her hand. By this point, Sam was laughing so hard he was leaning on the bench, one hand over his stomach. Dean’s face was absolutely priceless. He was going to get a lot of mileage out of this one. Dean stomped over to his brother, face red, voice vibrating with anger “Ready for lunch?” he barked out. “Please tell me someone got that on video?!” Sam wheezed out. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl. “Don’t you guys have work to do?” he barked at the rest of the crew who scattered but continued to chatter and laugh about the scene they just witnessed. Joy, who had left to shuck her coveralls and clean up came wandering back over to stand by Sam. Dean chose that moment to clean up himself. “I will be sure to send you the video” Joy said with a big old grin on her face. The both exited the repair bay and made their way to Joy’s office. “So what brings you around today, Sam?” Joy asked as she swung her office door open and leaned against her desk. “I am supposed to have lunch with Dean and Bobby and sign some paperwork.” He replied. “So you’re not here to convince me to make out in your car on your lunch break” Joy asked in a fake hurt tone and pouted out her bottom lip. Sam laughed at her expression, her good mood once again lifting up his spirits. He wondered for a second if she would always have this kind of impact on him. It was soothing and felt good, like sitting down on the couch after a long day on your feet. He certainly hoped so. “Not today. Care to explain what was going on here when I came in? “Sam asked. Joys smile got even bigger as she explained “Dean came into my office this morning to apologize for being such a douchebag. We got to talking and before I knew it we were discussing custom work. Then he bet me that he could rebuild a carburetor faster than me.” Joy moved around her desk and sat in her chair, continuing to grin up at him “I like Dean but sometimes his ego is so big it has to be crushed a little. It’s a public service really.” Joy said saucily. Dean chose that moment to stick his head in the door. “Ready?” he asked Sam, trying to ignore Joy’s presence. “No hard feelings boss?” she asked in a sickly sweet tone, directed at Dean. His jaw worked and Sam could see his hands clench into fists and relax before he answered. “No hard feelings.” He finally ground out. Bobby started yelling at them from down the hall and they both turned and left. Joy leaned forward in her chair and took a moment to admire Sam’s ass as he walked away. She couldn’t wait for Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Saturday, picnic day, dawned bright, clear and very hot. Sam had allowed himself the rare luxury of sleeping in this morning but he needed to get up and get moving, he had a date today. Sam found himself standing in front of his closet after his shower, trying to find something suitable to wear. He knew this was a casual date but how casual should he dress? Should he got the khakis and polo route or would jeans and a t-shirt be too casual? “Having trouble finding a dress for the ball, princess?” Dean teased from the doorway. Sam didn’t even bother to turn around before replying, “I can’t figure out what to wear. I am about to text Joy and tell her I am sick and call the whole thing off.” he muttered. Dean had never seen his brother this worked up about a date since Jess. That alone spoke volumes about how much this meant to Sam. Dean knew that Jess had messed with Sam’s head but every time he saw the lasting damage that she-bitch had done to him it made him want to murder her. Slowly and with great prejudice. “Sam. What is going on in that big old brain of yours?” Dean asked as he entered the room. Sam sighed and flopped onto the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know. A lot of what Jess said and did to me was crap and on some level I know that but then the little voice in the back of my head pops up and it convinces me that she was right. That I am worthless and ugly and unwanted.” Deans resolve to see his brother happy strengthened with that statement. If anyone was going to make his brother miserable it was him, dammit. Not some specter of a past mistake. But Sam wasn’t quite finished “Jess never had anything nice to say about my appearance, my hair, my clothes, my posture, my facial expressions, everything. But when Joy looks at me and that stupid grin appears on her face it gets better. Like, I know she watches my butt as I walk away and for the first time in a long time it makes me feel wanted not stressed about what criticism I am about to hear. I just don’t want to lose that because I had a crisis over what I should wear.” Sam sat forward and leaned his forearms on his knees, chin in his hand. Dean was determined to get through to him no matter what. He walked over to where the taller man sat and lifted his chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye. “I want you to listen and listen well. Joy. Is. Not. Jess.” Dean held on to Sam’s chin, not letting him look back down to the floor. “Joy. Is. Not. Jess. Say it after me.” Dean said firmly and waited until Sam repeated the words. “I have seen the way she looks at you. She won’t care if you show up in a Halloween costume as long as you show up. Dean released his brother and walked over to the closet to pull out a random t shirt and clean jeans. “Put these on and get going. Your almost late.” He said as he tossed the clothes to Sam. Sam stood up and nervously scuffed his feet on the floor as he clutched the clothes to his chest. “How does she look at me?” he asked so quietly that Dean almost didn’t hear it. “Like I look at Cas” Dean replied and left the room. Sam’s doubts had disappeared with those words and he got dressed in a hurry, a smile on his face.   
Joy had texted him Thursday evening to ask if he would swing by the bakery and pick up the desserts. He agreed to happily. Sam pulled up in front of the now familiar farmhouse with 8 boxes of cupcakes and 4 pies in his backseat. He loaded up his arms and knocked on the screen door with his foot. “It’s open” Joy called out from somewhere in the house. “Hands are full” he answered back. Joy came in to view a couple minutes later and Sam almost dropped his boxes at the sight of her. She was wearing some kind of loose flowing dress in a shade of blue that made her skin glow. She had pulled her hair up again but several loose curls had escaped to dance around her face. In a concession to the heat, she didn’t have any makeup on and Sam could see the smattering of freckles across her cheek and nose when she stretched up to kiss his cheek. Sam placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and returned for more. When all the desserts were safely stored in the kitchen he followed the sound of Joys laughter out the double doors to the patio. She was standing by the grill talking to a shorter blonde man Sam recognized as Ash. She waived him over as Ash continued to pull hamburger patties and sausage links from the many coolers that were lined up. “Sam officially meet Ash. Ash this is Sam. He is Deans taller and much hotter little brother.” Joy said with a wink at Sam. Sam stepped forward and extended his hand to Ash who shook it in return. “So this is the guy you have been talking my ear off about then?” Ash teased. Sam couldn’t help but enjoy the little lurch of joy he got in his stomach at that statement. She had been talking about him. This was a clear sign that she was interested too. Sam wanted to crow with joy. “Yeah” Joy replied, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks at Ash’s words. Ash leveled his spatula at Sam and lowered his voice “Since Joy here has no other family living I have appointed myself her de-facto older brother. Anything happens to her, you answer to me, capisce?” He then turned and got back to working on the grill. “I am three years older than him” Joy grumbled as she tugged on Sam’s arm. “Come on, Ash has the grill in hand. We can talk in the house.” Sam let her lead him back to the kitchen. There were tubs of green salad, macaroni, potato salad, cut up fruit, chips and baked beans stacked on the prep counter. There were two tubs of beer on ice and several other coolers full of soda and water. Judging by the amount of food, Joy wasn’t kidding about how many people showed up. He was so busy gawking in fact that he didn’t notice Joy watching him with thankful appreciation. She walked over and engulfed him in a hug “Although I appreciate the sight of your ass in dress pants, I have to say the view in your jeans is my new favorite thing.” Joy whispered in his ear. Sam felt the tips of his ears go red and he knew he was blushing furiously. Joy took a step back and was all business again. “Now. Stop distracting me with your cute little butt. We have about a thousand chairs to put up and folding tables to get cloths on.” If Sam made sure she got plenty of opportunities to ogle him, well he was only human after all.   
About 30 minutes later, Joy sagged in to an outdoor chair and motioned for Sam to join her. He sat down and handed her a cold bottle of water which she took with a murmured “Bless you” and drank half off without stopping. “So we have about 30 or so minutes left until Bobby and Ellen show up. Everyone else will show up after that and it will get crazy so right now I am just gonna sit here and not move for a little bit.” Sam laughed at her expression and took a drink of his own water. “You look really pretty tonight.” He stammered out, rolling his eyes in his head about acting like a teenage girl on her first date. Joy turned in her chair and said “Thank you Sam.” And took his hand, threading her fingers through his and his feelings of awkwardness and embarrassment disappeared. They sat like that, in companionable silence, hands and fingers intertwined until the sound of Ash swearing at the grill and stomping on what looked like a flaming sausage link interrupted them. “Ash! Quit trying to burn my house down!” Joy shouted before she got to her feet and stomped over. Several minutes later Sam heard the booming of Bobby’s voice in the front yard. Shortly after that a large crowd of friendly, chattering people descended on the backyard and Sam lost track of Joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam had staked out a spot in the corner of the yard. He was close enough he could still socialize but far enough away that he wasn’t overwhelmed. His eyes tracked Joy’s movements as she moved between the grill and the kitchen, stopping occasionally to talk and joke with the guests. He was enjoying watching her. She moved with an innate grace and purpose that made watching her feel almost like he was watching an intricate and well balanced dance. He was nursing his second and last beer of the evening when he spotted Cas and Dean making their way towards him. “Where’s Juliet?” Dean quipped as he punched Sam in the arm as a way of greeting him. Sam motioned toward the grill with his beer and stuck his tongue out at Dean. Cas walked off laughing at this point, leaving the brothers to talk. Sam had a sneaking suspicion this move had been prearranged on the car ride over but was grateful enough for it that he let it slide. “How you doing Sam” Dean asked quietly, eyes searching Sam’s face. “Good” he replied “Just getting used to hanging around people just for the sake of hanging around.” Truth was, Sam hadn’t realized just how much he had missed moments like this until now. Jess had been very possessive. Finding time to do things with friends, drink a beer with his brother or just dork around with no end goal had been few and far between. On the rare occasion Sam could go out, Jess always had some crisis or emergency that required his immediate attention so he ended up leaving early anyway. He had made so many excuses and ducked out of so many events that eventually his friends stopped asking altogether. Sam didn’t harbor any resentment towards them. He probably would have done the same if the situation was reversed. He vowed right then and there to make time to do this more often, especially with his brother and family. Even though he hadn’t voiced those thoughts to Dean, one time crying like a girl on your brother’s shoulder per day was enough thank you, it was like he had read Sam’s mind. “We need to do stuff like this more often.” Dean said, eyes tracking Cas as he smiled and joked with the people he knew. Sam looked at him and saw the love and admiration on his brother’s face as he studied his husband. A small wave of jealousy washed over him and Sam suddenly wanted and craved someone like that to be in his life. He quickly tamped down his feelings “Stop drooling.” He teased “You have already locked that in” Dean just nodded and took another pull of his beer. “Yep. “Was Deans reply “And damn if it don’t feel awesome.” With that Dean drifted over to Cas and put his arm around him. Cas leaned into Dean’s chest and smiled at him. It was nice to see them happy. Maybe this fresh start was what they all had needed.   
The rest of the evening passed by rather quickly and Sam soon found himself helping with clean up. He stacked up the folding tables and picked up garbage and beer bottles around the yard. Night had fallen and the bugs were starting to swarm by the time he threw the last bag of garbage into the dumpster. “Sam.” He heard Joys surprised voice behind him “I thought you left ages ago.” She said and she walked over. “I am so glad you stayed though as I have been dying to do this all night” She leaned in and stretched up and planted a hot, needy kiss on his mouth. It took Sam several heartbeats to get with the program but get with it he did. He slid one hand around her neck and pulled her in by the hip to press flush up against him. He deepened the kiss, groaning against Joy’s mouth as she parted her lips and returned his kiss with equal fervor. “Woo.” Joy breathed out when they parted for air. “I had my suspicions you would be good at this but damn did you blow my expectations right out of the water.” Sam grinned down at her. “Do you have a tongue stud?” he asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Maybe.” Joy sassed back “I might just have to kiss you again to find out” he murmured. Sam sealed his mouth over Joys and kissed her like he was shipping off to war. “I take it that this means you are just as interested as I am?” Joy managed to get out when they parted again. “Maybe” Sam teased “For all you know, I kiss all the pretty girls like that.” Joy couldn’t explain the sudden feeling of possessiveness she felt. “Not anymore you don’t” she ground out. Sam threw back his head and laughed. Joy threaded her fingers through his and pulled him towards the house. They made their way through the kitchen and into the living room. Joy patted the sofa next to her and Sam obliged, plopping on the cushions like he had been standing for days. Joy looked over at him nervously. “I am all for finding out what we have here, whether it is just a good time or the basis for a serious relationship but there are some things about me that you deserve to know either way.” Sam shifted a little and nodded. “These things are not pretty and before anything else happens I need to get them off my chest. If anything that you hear is a deal breaker for you, just let me know and we will just be good friends. No harm, no foul. Though I admit it will be hard to forget how good you can kiss.” Joy continued. Sam again nodded is consent and Joy began talking. “I know that you have heard Cas and I talk about my time in the military so I will skip that for the most part. What I don’t talk about much is what happened when I was injured. I was deployed to Afghanistan twice. At the end of my second deployment my unit was hit by an IED while on a routine supply run. I was shipped stateside to recover and almost lost my leg. After the many surgeries I needed to have, I was handed my discharge papers and sent home to get better.” Joy’s voice trailed off at this point and Sam could see she was lost in her memories. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and with a small shake of her head she brought herself back to the present. “I was a mess, both physically and mentally. I had suffered a traumatic brain injury and my personality changed drastically. I had to have an artificial hip put in and several artificial discs in my back. I still have various pieces of shrapnel stuck in my body. Going through a metal detector is a small form of hell for me.” Sam reached over and gathered Joy up in his arms. He could tell this was taking a toll on her mentally and he didn’t like to see anyone suffer needlessly. He rubbed small circles into her back with his palm and waited patiently for her to continue. “I have some pretty gnarly scars and some pretty awful side effects from my brain injury. I have mostly good days now but my bad days are bad. Like lock the doors and brace yourself it’s gonna get ugly kind of bad. I get closed off and bitchy and all I can do is just wait it out.” Sam couldn’t help the little snort of laughter he let loose at that statement. “I am extremely self-conscious both from my injuries and from the abuse my stupid ex put me through when I was hurt.” Joy wiped the tears from her face and sat still, head down, waiting for Sam’s reaction. He cleared his throat and said “I think that I should tell you about Jess” He said carefully. “But tonight is not the night. We are both tired and you are on the edge mentally so I will say this for now. I promise to be as patient with your issues as you are with mine.” Sam placed two fingers under her chin and forced her head up gently, making Joy look him in the eye. “We both have some issues and baggage. Everyone does. I am willing to try and figure this out together if you are.” He said softly. Joy didn’t reply with words but the kiss she gave him brought Sam the most wonderful sense of hope. Something he hadn’t had in quite a while. “The Japanese have a practice called Kintsugi.” Sam said quietly “They use it when they repair broken pottery. They believe that imperfections should be highlighted and weaknesses celebrated. They glaze the repairs in gold to make them works of art. You are much like that. You have taken your scars and hurts and made them into something wonderful. You are a caring, selfless, beautiful and wonderful woman. It will be my pleasure and honor to get to know you.” Joy had to choke back a sob as he was talking. This man was wonderful, how did she get so lucky? Sam kissed her again and Joy wiggled in close to him, content to be held and enjoying the strength and warmth she felt with him.   
They sat there for a while. Content to just be with each other, warm and safe and free from the judgment of the world for a while. Sam’s phone ringing shattered the peace and Joy jumped when he reached to answer it. “Dean. I am fine. Yes. I am still at Joys. No. Pervert. Hanging up now” Sam’s laugh was a glorious sound to Joy’s ears. “I am going to go change “she said “I can only take so long in a dress and I hit my limit.” She slid down off Sam’s lap and listened to him tease his brother as she walked up the stairs. Sam hung up with Dean, after assuring him that he really was alright and he would be home soon. He wandered around the living room, glancing at the various pictures and knickknacks that Joy had. He was studying a picture of her and a guy who almost looked like Cas but with a blue Mohawk, when a flash of light came from outside and caught his attention. He frowned and stepped closer to the window. Someone was outside, walking around his car with a flashlight. Just as Sam was getting ready to call out to her, Joy came down the stairs dressed in soft faded sweats and a hoodie. “Someone is outside with a flashlight” Sam said. Joy didn’t say anything back, just stomped over to the hall closet and pulled out a shotgun. She marched over to the front door and whipped it open with one hand while cocking the shotgun against her hip. She stepped out and fired a warning shot in the air. “Aaron! You cocksucking son of a bitch! If you show up on my property one more goddamn time I will shoot you and hang the consequences.” She shouted. Joy was answered by the sounds of the flashlight dropping and someone running. She fired off the second barrel. “I am calling the sheriff you stupid asshat! This time I am pressing charges!” The sound of a door slamming and a car pulling away at a high rate of speed echoed back across the yard. “Come on” Joy said, sounding tired as she reloaded the shotgun and replaced it in the closet. “Let’s go see what damage that jerk has done.” Sam followed her out the driveway only to discover that all four of his tires had been slashed. Joy took in a deep breath and pulled out her phone with a hiss. She turned to face the yard “Hello. It’s Joy Hunter.” A deep sigh followed that “Yep. Again. This time he slashed my boyfriend’s tires.” Anger and irritation flitted across Joys face. “Yes. I am pressing charges this time. Yes. I will send pictures. Thanks Jim.” She said and hung up the phone. Joy turned to Sam who just folded his arms and waited. “You have had the supreme if not dubious pleasure of meeting Aaron. Ex-fiancé and asshole extraordinaire. I will have someone come tow your car and take it to the shop in the morning. I will replace your tires.” Sam opened his mouth to argue but the look Joy shot him shut him right up. “I will give you a ride home.” Joy said. They moved back into the house and into the attached garage. Joy flipped on the light and said “Meet Gerard” Sam’s jaw dropped as he beheld a pristine and lovingly restored 66 Thunderbird sitting in the garage. He was in excellent condition, complete with original T-top convertible and flaming firebird painted on the shiny black hood. Sam whistled low in appreciation and ran his hand gently over the hood. “This is the most awesome car.” He breathed out. “Don’t let Dean hear you say that. Baby’s feelings might get hurt” Joy laughed out as she opened the driver’s door. Sam climbed in the passenger’s side and moaned lowly at the sight of the original interior. “Need a moment alone?” Joy teased as she watched his reaction. Sam laughed back and they pulled out of the garage and into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Joy entered her office bright and early Monday morning with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She was humming under her breath as she entered the break room to start making coffee. Her good mood quickly disappeared as she saw the newest poster sized addition to the break room wall. She had done some modeling the summer in between high school and college. It was only for the money. Textbooks were expensive. Somehow Dean had gotten ahold of one of the racier pictures she had been forced to have done. She was sprawled out on the hood of a shiny muscle car in a tiny scrap of a bathing suit and heels. Her hair was teased and curled, makeup heavy and an expression on her face that just about screamed ‘DO ME’. She was no longer happy. She was full on pissed now. God, she hated those photos. It was hard enough being a woman and being a mechanic let alone a respected mechanic as most men assumed she had slept her way to her job and these pictures did nothing to dispel that image. She had worked hard to get where she was and this photo was a surefire way to undermine her authority with the shop crew and demean her skill set. Joys fury reached new heights when she realized that there was only one other person in the whole damn world who could have supplied Dickhead with those photos. A certain dark haired, blue eyed man who was currently married to the biggest douchebag on planet earth. Joys temper, barely under control, snapped and she screamed, “No hard feelings, huh?!” and threw the coffee pot at the wall. As it shattered and coffee splashed everywhere she saw Ash poke his head in the door and quickly retreat when he saw her face. She spun on her heel and stomped her way into her office. Someone was gonna pay for this and pay big.   
Joy managed to weather the morning by holing up in her office and snarling at anyone who dared to open the door. She was being petty and unprofessional by taking her anger out on other people and she knew it. Knowing it didn’t stop it from happening and Joy was so embarrassed and upset by the whole situation that she couldn’t stop her behavior. By 2PM her head was pounding, gut churning and stress had caused her whole body to feel like she had done ten rounds with a block of cement. She had just decided to call it a day when Dean sauntered into her office and parked his hypocritical, backstabbing ass right on her desk. “Nice legs.” He quipped. Joy felt the last threads of her well-worn self-control snap. She slammed her fist onto her desk top, causing Dean to jump. “Why don’t you ask your brother?” she snarled out “After all, he enjoyed having them wrapped around his face!” Dean, who was currently mid-sip of coffee choked so hard his face turned red and tears formed in his eyes. Joy didn’t stick around to enjoy her victory. She grabbed her keys and purse and left, calling out over her shoulder that she was gone for the rest of the day.  
Joy was still pissed when she roared out of the parking lot. She was fuming the whole drive and not really paying attention to her surroundings. She had parked in the Roadhouse parking lot and was halfway out her car door before she realized where she was and what she was doing. Seeing the sign outside that said ‘Try our new Powerhouse Microbrew’ did Joy realize that a beer and maybe four or five shots of something was just what she needed to try and forget this craptastic day. She walked up to the bar and took the stool farthest away from everyone. She really couldn’t trust herself not to blow if some drunken asshole decided to get mouthy. She flagged down the waitress and opened a tab. Two beers later and Joys temper had cooled significantly. This did not mean she had stopped mentally planning a way to murder Dean and get off scot-free. This thought brought a small, smug smile to her face as Cas slid into the stool next to her. “You are dead to me.” She said meanly, without looking at him. Cas laid a hand on hers, causing Joy to look up. He looked like hell. Eyes red and puffy, face pale and the saddest kicked puppy expression on his face. “I didn’t know what Dean had planned with that picture or I never would have given it to him. He found it in a box of random crap while we were unpacking and I thought he had gotten rid of it.” Cas voice broke and Joy felt her anger slide away. “I yelled at him when he got home.” Cas continued “He had no right to violate your privacy and my trust like that. I am sorry.” Joy sat her beer down on the bar and blew out a deep breath. “I forgive you Cas” she said softly. “You warned me that Dean had a competitive streak and was a sore loser but I didn’t listen. This isn’t your fault and I am not mad at you.” Cas leaned over and hugged her shoulders with one arm. “We good?” he asked “Yeah” Joy sniffled into his shoulder. Relief flooded Cas’ features and they sat quietly like that for several minutes. “If it makes you feel better Sam ripped his head off when he came home” Cas said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Yeah?” Joy asked. Cas grinned. “It was beautiful. He started yelling about defamation, sexual harassment and inappropriate workplace behavior. When he started to quote local case law and offering to represent you in court if you pressed charges Dean just about died.” Joy giggled at that. “He ripped the poster out of Dean’s hands and stomped downstairs with it, yelling the whole way about Dean ruining his chance with the one good woman left on this earth.” Joy choked on her mouthful of beer. “He did not!” she wheezed out. “Cross my heart” Cas said back, holding his hands up, one over his heart like he was testifying. Joy took a moment to savor the warm happy feeling that the thought of Sam defending her honor brought. Maybe some part of today could be salvaged after all. She waved over the bartender and pointed to Cas “He will be paying my tab” she said and Cas meekly reached for his wallet without protest. Joy stood up and collected her belongings. “Just a warning” She said softly “If Dean manages to get his hands on any more embarrassing photos of me, I will introduce him to blue hair Mohawk, emo-Cas in a kilt.” Cas face paled and he muttered “Your mean” before Joy squeezed his hand and headed to her car.   
Joy hopped in her car and made her way to Sam’s house. She wasn’t sure if it was Cas’ comments at the bar or the beer but she could feel some of her inhibitions melt away. She was still riding her high from hearing Sam refer to her as the last good woman on earth. She wanted to see him and kiss his face and she wasn’t gonna let his douche of a brother get in her way. A nervous looking Dean answered her knock and she sailed past him without a word, making her way down the stairs to Sam’s room. She paused outside his door as the sounds of the latest video game filtered out. She took a deep breath and opened the door. “Joy!” Sam cried out as he scrambled to pause his game and rip off his headset. He jumped up from the bed and started towards the door. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” He said as his face lit up with a huge smile. Joy met him halfway and stretched up on her toes to seal her mouth to his. “Not that I was not enjoying that” he began “But what brought this on?” Sam asked, his eyebrows raised and a puzzled expression on his face. “I have had a pretty rough day and I wanted to make out with my boyfriend” Joy answered back “Got a problem with that?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “None whatsoever” Sam replied, a giant grin on his face. “Want me to beat him up for you” Sam joked as he sat back down on the bed. “The fact that you are serious about that offer makes you even more attractive right now” Joy said. She sat her purse down by the end of the bed and set her phone to silent. “Not for nothing” Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair “but that picture is smoking fucking hot.” Joy could see the slight blush on Sam’s cheeks as he spoke. It was endearing as all hell and Joy couldn’t take her eyes off him. She started to unbutton her long sleeved work shirt and Sam’s face dropped. “We don’t have to do anything your uncomfortable with” he stuttered out. “Relax dude. I have a tank top on under this, I just need to get comfortable and that damn shirt was wearing on my nerves.” Joy replied. She could see the tension ease from Sam’s body. “Do you think we could just watch a movie and make out?” she asked shyly. Sam walked over and placed his hands on either side of Joys face. “You are so beautiful and wonderful. How did I ever get so lucky?” he whispered as he kissed her, sliding his hands down to her shoulders and pushing her work shirt off. Sam tossed it onto the chair in the corner and picked Joy up and placed her on the bed. “Scooch over.” He commanded softly and Joy slid over on the bed. Sam picked up the TV remote and loaded Netflix. He picked a random movie and Joy curled up happily in his arms. “You are the most amazing and considerate person.” Joy whispered to him “I am so glad I decided to cut through that farmers market.” Sam didn’t answer, just tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.   
After a serious and pretty handsy make out session where neither one of them paid any attention to the movie, Joy fell asleep. They were still lying on the bed, backs propped against the headboard, Joys head on Sam’s chest, his hand combing lazily through her hair as he channel surfed with the other. Sam was warm, relaxed, happy and never wanted to ever move. A soft knock sounded on the door and Cas head poked around the jamb. Sam raised a hand to his lips and mouthed “She’s asleep” Cas just nodded and mouthed back “Dinners ready” Sam just nodded and held up 5 fingers, indicating five more minutes. Cas grinned at him and softly shut the door. Cas hadn’t seen Sam this relaxed and happy for a long time. He crossed his fingers and prayed as he climbed the stairs that Sam could finally have and keep some happiness in his life. God knows they all deserved some.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Several months and the heat of the summer had passed without Sam being aware of the passing of the time. Joy had slipped into his life so easily that it sometimes shocked him that she hadn’t always been there. The prank war between Dean and Joy had been called off, mostly because of Bobby yelling at both of them after being the recipient of a well-placed bucket of dirty mop water and a creaky door. Dean being Dean, crowed about his victory until Cas had snapped and said that if he didn’t shut up about it he would sleep on the couch for the rest of his life. That shut him up in a quick hurry. Sam had started spending more and more time and more often than not, nights at Joy’s house. Small things that belonged to him started appearing in random places. A toothbrush on the sink, a couple spare suits in the closet and underwear in the top drawer of the dresser. He even had a spare cell phone charger next to the bed and a razor in the shower. It hadn’t all been smooth sailing. They had their share of petty arguments and tiffs like any couple but for the most part they were happy together. Sam had learned to actually make sure his clothes got into the laundry basket instead of tossing them in the general direction of it and hoping for the best and Joy had gradually made more and more room in the fridge for his rabbit food, even going so far as to look up and recreate several of his favorite meals.   
Joy was currently standing in front of her closet mirror trying to convince herself that this evening wasn’t going to be a complete and total disaster. She was not going to trip on her heels, stain her dress with food or any other number of embarrassing and disastrous scenarios her mind her came up with. At least that was what she was telling herself repeatedly. Maybe if she said it enough times she would start to believe it. She dragged in a deep breath as she smoothed down the skirt of the soft lace, A-line cocktail dress Charlie had talked her into buying. Joy knew that this particular shade of green was very flattering against her skin and the dress itself wasn’t cut immodestly by any means. Her scars were covered so she wasn’t worried about that. It was just the cut of the dress was not what she was used to. Joy was more at home crawling around under cars in her coveralls or puttering around her yard and house in well-worn jeans and t-shirts. She was not comfortable in a dress and it showed. Sam’s firm was hosting some fancy charity event and he had asked her to accompany him. Dean and Cas would be in attendance tonight as well since the school that Cas worked for was receiving some kind of grant from the city. Joy didn’t want to ruin Sam’s night or embarrass him. She took one last look and whirled around, fleeing the room before she lost her nerve. She was meeting Sam at his house where he and Dean were currently arguing over the proper way to tie a bowtie if their last conversation was correct. Joy grabbed her shawl and keys and stepped into the garage. She had spent several hours washing Gerard and giving him a tune up as a way of soothing her nerves. Joy was still a little frantic when she pulled up outside Sam’s house. With shaky knees and dread pooling in her stomach she knocked on the front door and walked in. Of course the first person she saw was Dean. He came to a dead halt in the entryway and did a classic cartoon double take, shaking his head slightly and blinking at her. “That bad huh?” Joy tried to joke as she walked past him into the living room. Cas was coming down the hallway, untied bowtie in his hand “Dean. I need your help with this godforsaken…….” His words trailed off as she spotted Joy. “Wow” he said softly as he looked her up and down. Joy’s nerves snapped. “If everyone is going to keep having that reaction I am going home to change and eat ice cream in my sweats!” Tears sprang unbidden into the corners of her eyes as Joy plopped down on the couch. Her anxiety was getting the best of her and she could almost feel the panic attack building. “Hey. Hey.” Cas soothed as he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. “You look amazing.” He soothed “I am just so used to seeing you covered in dirt and grease or wearing jeans that I had forgotten how amazing you always have been.” Dean brought over a handful of Kleenex and stayed to hover awkwardly. “You look super-hot” he blurted out, rocking back on his heels and stuffing his hands in his pockets. The fact that Dean was so awkwardly uncomfortable made her feel better for some strange reason. It took a minute but Joy eventually got herself under control enough to stand and hug Cas. “Gone two minutes and your already trying to steal my girl” Sam joked from the doorway. Joy turned around and drank in the sight before her. Damn did that man look good in a suit. “Remind me to thank your tailor.” Joy said under her breath as he walked toward her. “I think Sam in a suit is my new favorite thing.” She said as he stooped down to brush a kiss over her mouth. Joy fiddled with his tie for a minute before smoothing out some imaginary wrinkles in his shirt. Somehow, just knowing that Sam was there was comfort enough and she was able to let go of her remaining anxiety. Joy glanced up at Sam who was currently staring at her with dark, lust filled eyes. “Just when I think you can’t possibly be more beautiful you turn around and surprise me.” He said with a dark whisper. Joy was about to tell him to screw his responsibilities and take her home instead when Dean broke the moment for them by singing out “Sammy and Joy, sitting in a tree!” the rest of his juvenile taunt was muffled by Cas hand over his mouth. “God Dean, you are such a child sometimes.” Cas huffed at him. “Yeah.” Dean agreed cheekily “But you love me anyway.” He then gathered Cas up and kissed him. Cas’s face was the most delicious shade of pink when Dean let go and he pretended to be mad but they all could tell he was secretly happy about Deans behavior. “Remind to kill your brother later. I don’t want blood on my dress.” Joy said and Sam helped her into her shawl and opened the front door. He held his arm out to Joy and she took it, grateful for the support and the warm, cherished feeling she got whenever he treated her like this. When they got to the car, Joy handed Sam the keys and laughed at the blissed out expression on his face. “Just don’t wreck it” she warned as Sam opened the door and she climbed in. Sam shut the door softly and couldn’t help but do a small victory dance right there in the driveway. Joy rolled her eyes at his antics but was secretly pleased that she could do this one little thing that made him so happy. Holy crap he was adorable. Sam slid into the driver’s seat with a huge smile on his face. Joy gave him credit for only gunning the engine once as they pulled away from the curb.  
Several hours later, they had mingled, danced, eaten and made meaningless small talk until Sam was about to gouge his eyes out with a spoon he was so bored. Joy thought her eyes were going to cross from the boredom of talking to another sweaty, overweight man stuffed into a suit. Her feet were killing her and she was done being there. Sam suddenly stood up from their table and offered her his hand. Without thought Joy reached out and grabbed it, exiting her seat with surprising grace. Sam pulled her close, hand on her waist and whispered “Ready to go?” Relief flooded through Joy and she nodded. Sam steered them politely toward the door, brushing off greetings and trying to be subtle about his ever increasing need to get hell out of there. As it was, it still took over twenty minutes to get out of the reception hall and to the car. “Your place or mine?” Joy asked as soon as the keys were in the ignition. “Yours” Sam replied without hesitation. “Let Cas and Dean have the house. They are stupid loud anyways.” He grinned at Joy as they roared out of the parking lot and onto the highway. As they drove to her house, Joy got progressively quieter the closer they got. Sam was starting to get nervous and a little worried as Joy was twisted in her seat, practically with her back to him as they pulled into her garage. He waited patiently until they were inside with the doors locked before he asked what was wrong. “Something’s bothering you” Sam prodded gently as they made their way upstairs. Joy sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes off. “I do want to talk to you about something but I want to change first, okay?” she pleaded quietly. Sensing the anxiety in her voice and body language Sam nodded his agreement and pulled out a pair of his pj pants and a t shirt. Joy disappeared into the bathroom as he shucked his dress shirt and by the time he had changed she was back in her sleeping shorts and one of his old t-shirts. She had scrubbed her face free of her makeup and taken her hair down from its fancy arrangement of curls leaving it to lie loose around her shoulders. Sam didn’t say anything, just patted the bed next to him and Joy climbed up. She didn’t immediately snuggle into his side and Sam was starting to get very nervous. “You need to promise me that no matter what you hear or how mad you get that you won’t interrupt me.” Joy said suddenly. “Once I get started I don’t want to stop as I may never get the guts to talk about it again.” Sam swallowed down the surge of nerves this statement gave him and nodded his consent. He breathed a sigh of relief when this caused Joy to clamber up into his lap and tuck her head under his chin. Sam wrapped his arms around her and Joy started talking. “I was never the popular kid. In fact, I can count on one hand the number of people I can call my friends. Nobody ever really wanted to hang around with the kid whose parents had been killed. It was like they could catch some parent killing disease just by being around me.” Sam snorted at that statement but did not interrupt. “I spent most of my time hanging around Bobby’s shop. It was the only place I felt like no one was judging me or laughing behind my back. I felt useful and needed. I was taller than all the boys in my class by 7th grade and none of them wanted to date to the town freak who hung around a junkyard all the time and might have killed her parents. Bobby used to call them pansies, said they were just afraid of me because I was strong enough to see through their bullshit.” She could feel Sam comb his hand through her hair and Joy wasn’t positive but she could have sworn he murmured “Their loss the idiots.” Joy settled a little bit farther into his embrace and continued. “I was so unpopular that I had to take my gay best friend Cas to senior prom just so I wouldn’t be the only girl without a date. And before you say anything funny, remember that I have seen your prom pictures and you have no room to talk.” Joy felt the vibrations of silent laughter where her face was pressed against Sam’s chest. “Good point” he laughed out. “Anyway. We graduated and Cas went off to school and I went off to war shortly after. Joining the military seemed like a good way to get ahead in life and no one ever commented on my size or lack of femininity there. It was right before my second deployment that I met Aaron. He was cute, funny and pretty. Oh so pretty.” Sam coughed at that “Moving along” he said and Joy poked him in the side as payback for interrupting. “I guess I was pretty ripe for the picking. Scared, lonely and looking down the barrel of my own mortality. Mostly I was just lonely. He wormed his way into my life slowly at first. He was never openly critical of anything I did but he had this way of looking at me and phrasing his insults that made my skin crawl. He just oozed disdain and disappointment but so subtly that I almost felt like I was making too big a deal out of things. It did not help my anxiety any and by the end of our relationship I was so desperate for his approval that I would have done just about anything to get it. When I was sent home injured, I didn’t even think it was weird that he didn’t make the trip to come and see me. He always had a logical argument against it. He had finals, his car wasn’t reliable, and he was tired from school and blah, blah, blah. And I bought it. Every. Single. Damn. Time. Every single stupid worthless lie. Hell, I even apologized to him once for being such a nuisance to him.” Joy’s voice cracked at that particular memory and Sam just tightened his hold on her and didn’t say a word. He was honestly so pissed at this scum bag that he couldn’t trust himself to speak. Blissfully unaware of this fact, Joy continued. “I was discharged from the VA hospital in Topeka early. I took two busses and a taxi home. With a freshly replaced hip and numerous other wounds. I tried to surprise him by coming home early and you know what happened? He got mad at me. Not mad because I made a dangerous trip all by myself when there were so many opportunities to get hurt but mad that I had ruined his plans for that evening by showing up unannounced to my own house. He got even more overbearing after that. He hated the smell of grease from the shop on my clothes, hated how tired I was after therapy- not because I was in pain but because I didn’t get all my chores finished- he wouldn’t hold my hand anymore because he hated the calluses from my crutches and holding wrenches all day. He wouldn’t even got out in public with me until I could walk unassisted. I might embarrass him. It all came to a head one night when I came home early and found him screwing the neighbor on my kitchen table. So I did what any rational woman would have done. Beat that hell out of the tramp and threw her out naked.” Sam couldn’t help himself and let out a stream of laughter at that. “I kicked his ass next. Then I packed my shit, hocked my engagement ring, took my name off the lease and utilities, keyed his car and left. He found out real quick that his good looks won’t pay the bills.” Joy sat up in Sam’s arms and looked into his eyes. “I like you waayy more than I should and it scares me. I want you to know and understand that my hang-ups about my appearance have nothing to do with you. They are my baggage and if you can’t handle or understand them then you need to say so now, before I get more emotionally involved. I can’t go through something like that again. I just don’t have it in me to rebuild my life without you in it.” Sam couldn’t trust himself to speak at first, he was so overwhelmed by her last statement. “Is that why you always stop me at just making out?” he asked quietly. Joy nodded. “I couldn’t handle it if you rejected me for them. It hurts to even think about it. It would destroy me.” Sam didn’t answer just hauled her up and kissed her soundly on the mouth. “You are perfect.” He growled out “Breathtaking, wonderful and beautiful in every way. I am in love with you. Not with your appearance. You. That’s all I need.” Joy leaned in to kiss him back “Actions speak louder than words.” She taunted lightly. It was the last thing either of them said for quite a while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Joy woke up feeling pretty damn awesome. She was warm, thoroughly satisfied and currently wrapped in the arms of a man who loved her. Wasn’t that just a kick? She asked herself. Her life was definably good. Joy snuggled down closer to Sam and drifted back off to sleep. She woke several hours later to find a Sam-shaped hole in the bedding. That made her a little grumpy until she smelled bacon cooking. God, he was cooking her breakfast. Could he get any more perfect? She asked herself. Joy unwound herself from the blankets and after a quick trip to the bathroom she headed downstairs. Sam stood in front of her stove in just his boxers, flipping pancakes and dancing to the radio as he hummed under his breath. His back was turned to Joy and he must not have heard her enter the room. “Don’t stop dancing on my account” she teased as Sam yelped and jumped a foot in the air, dropping the spatula on the floor in the process. “Warn a guy next time” He groused as he retrieved the spatula and rinsed it off in the sink. “Sorry. Too busy enjoying the view” Joy said as she slipped around the counter and hugged him from behind, planting a kiss in the middle of his back. Sam turned around and grabbed her waist, bending down to kiss her like he was shipping off to war. Joy was very glad that she had taken the time to brush her teeth already. “Keep that up and we are skipping breakfast” she purred at him when he released her. “And force me to listen to your stomach growl all day?” Sam countered. “I am not that brave. Not gonna happen.” Sam finished the last of the pancakes and they sat down to eat. Joy groaned and threw her head back in the chair when she finished her last bite. “If you keep feeding me like this I won’t be able to see my feet soon.” She groused. “Just more of you to love” Sam quipped back as she got up and set her plate in the sink. “You are something else Sam Winchester.” She laughed out. Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders “Yeah. But you love me anyway.” The teasing smile on his face dropped off when Joy looked him right in the eye and said “Yeah. I do.” It took a second for Sam to process but when he did he dragged Joy up off her feet and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. “You mean it?” he asked softly and nervously. “Cross my heart and hope to die” Joy said back with a smile. “You are gonna be the death of me woman.” Sam groused as she tugged him towards the stairs by the hand. “But what a way to go” Joy shot back and raced up the staircase, Sam hot on her heels.  
Much later they had gravitated to the couch to watch a movie. Sam was eerily quiet and reserved and Joy could tell something was on his mind. After about an hour of watching Sam sigh, shift on the couch and pick at the couch cushions Joy had enough. She reached out and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. It spoke to Sam’s distracted state that he didn’t even notice for a good 45 seconds. Joy leveled the TV controls at him and said “You are gonna tell me what it is that is bothering you right now or I will not kiss you for a whole week.” She threatened. Sam blinked at her in surprise. “What?!” Joy dropped the remote on the coffee table and took his hand. “Sam. I can tell something is bothering you. Please talk to me.” She coaxed gently. Sam swallowed several times and ran a hand over his face in a nervous gesture. After several attempts he finally blurted out “I need to tell you about Jess.” Joy just nodded in agreement and sat back. “Okay. Whatever you feel comfortable with talking about. I want you to know that I am okay with you never talking about it if that is what makes you happy.” Sam looked at her for several seconds, grateful that she was offering him an out. He didn’t take it. “You deserve to know what you are up against with me.” He said in a rush. “It’s not a pretty or easy thing to talk about and I am not sure where to even begin.” Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. “I met Jess my second year of law school. She was everything I am not. Pretty, outgoing, friendly, smart as hell and gorgeous. Everyone seemed to like her. She was just about perfect. I fell for her and I fell hard. Before I knew it she had moved in to my apartment and was talking about rings and booking the club for the wedding.” Sam shifted and Joy reached over to thread her fingers through his. “It didn’t take too long for her possessive side to show. At first I thought it was cute. Like she wanted to have me all to herself. It was very flattering until I realized how she had isolated me from my friends and how far she tried to isolate me from Dean. Then the comments started. Little ones at first. She was never mean exactly but I got the feeling that I disappointed her with every little thing. My hair was too long, I really wasn’t going to wear that shirt to dinner, did I know how many calories are in a burger and crap like that.” Sam stopped at that point and took several deep breaths. “She destroyed my confidence. She almost had me convinced the no one else would ever love me like she did and that I should be grateful she tolerated me.” Joy couldn’t help it, she scooted closer to Sam and whispered at him “What a stupid whore” this was just what Sam needed to hear as he barked out a laugh. “The worst thing she ever did was try to convince me that Dean and Cas were an abomination. A sin she called it. She tried to convince me that their love for each other was wrong. That they were going to hell. She told me that I had to choose between her and my brother. She honestly expected me to choose her over the one person who has always had my back. He raised me when my Dad went off the rails after Moms death. He worked harder than I have ever seen anyone work to make sure I did not have to do without. He supported me and pushed me to achieve my dreams. And all because he was in love with a man that bitch wanted me to reject him. I couldn’t do it. We were standing in the kitchen when she said that and I can remember realizing that she didn’t love me. It didn’t hurt because I also realized that I never loved her. I loved the idea of being with her. I turned my back on her mid-rant and left the house. I had nothing but my keys and wallet. I drove for hours before I found myself on Dean’s doorstep.” Sam was openly crying now and all Joy could do was hold him tighter. She knew better than anyone how painful and amazing it felt to finally purge the poison out of your life. “Do you know what he did then? When I showed up unexpectedly in the middle of the night with no explanation?” Sam asked, not really expecting an answer. “He hugged me. He hugged me and cried. This man took me inside and fed me and helped me get back on my feet. The man who I hadn’t spoken to in months, who I had said some very fucked up things to, cut out of my life. He just forgave me. No explanation needed, no regrets, no conditions. It was then that I realized how fucked up I was.” Sam stopped talking at that point and Joy was so close to crying for him that she had no words of comfort for him. She settled on holding him tightly and telling him she loved him. It was apparently enough as Sam closed his eyes and settled into her embrace. Joy sat there, holding him until his breathing evened out, all the while planning Jess torture filled and painful demise in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Joy should have seen it coming. She knew better than anyone that life was never good to her. She shouldn’t have been surprised when her world came crashing down around her. It all started on a typical morning. She got to the shop, started the coffee, shot the breeze with Ash for several minutes and dove into her paperwork. She wanted to have her desk clear by the end of the day so she could take a long weekend and get some shopping done. It was closing in on Thanksgiving but she actually had people in her life to buy Christmas presents for. Her cell phone dinged several times from the depths of her purse but she ignored it. Anyone who knew her and needed to get ahold of her in an emergency would call the shop first as they knew she didn’t always hear her cell ring. Sam had called last night to let her know he was out of reach all day. Something about a business trip to Topeka. She had gotten a text from him early this morning letting her know he had arrived safely and was headed into his meetings. Joy was so immersed in her work that when the phone on her desk rang she just about jumped out of her skin. “Singer Auto” she answered out of habit. “Joy?” Came Dean’s voice over the other end. “What are you doing calling the shop phone, I am just down the hall.” She asked. “Look at the time Joy.” Was his reply. Joy was shocked to see the clock read 7:30. “Shops closed. I said goodbye on my way out.” Dean said impatiently. “Have you heard from Sam today? He’s not answering his cell and his assistant said he had asked for the day off today.” Dread started to grow in Joy’s stomach “He texted this morning but he told me last night he was headed to Topeka for a meeting with a client.” Bobby wandered in and asked “Is that Dean?” at Joys nod he snatched the receiver out of her hand. “Nope. Not in any place I looked. Yep. See ya soon.” Bobby hung up the phone with a clang. “Sam’s missing” he said unnecessarily as Joy had already figured that out. “We are all meeting at Deans for a powwow.” Joy already had her keys in her hand as Bobby spoke and they left the office together.   
Joy was in too big of a panic to check her cell phone as she drove to Dean’s house. She pulled up at the curb and entered the house without bothering to knock. Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch and Bobby had somehow gotten there before her and was pacing back and forth in the living room. Dean was staring at his phone screen so hard Joy was certain it was about to burst in to flame from the power of his mind alone. “Check your phone” Cas croaked out when he saw her. Joy walked over the couch and pulled her phone from her purse. She had 13 messages from an unknown number. Joy clicked on the text messages and immediately wished she hadn’t. They were all pictures of Sam. But he wasn’t alone. He was with Jess. Making out in a car. Walking arm in arm down the street. At a motel room door, sealed together at the mouth. The final blow was the one of them obviously in bed captioned ‘Best business trip ever’. Joy couldn’t breathe. Her phone fell from her nerveless fingers as she struggled to suck oxygen into her lungs. Her vision narrowed and she heard someone shout her name before she knew nothing but black.  
Joy woke up to odd sensation of Dean slapping her cheek. He was not exactly being gentle about it either. “I am in a prime position to punch your dick” she said to him. Relief flooded his face as he rocked back on his heels. “I know you have been wanting to get your hands on me but this is no way to do it.” Joy quipped, still a little loopy. “There she is” Cas said with relief. Joy struggled to sit up but allowed Dean to help her. “Don’t do that again.” He said as he heaved her to her feet. “You scared about 10 years off my life.” Joy sat down on the couch and took the glass of water Cas handed her with a scowl. “Why do people always give you water after you faint? It’s not like you wake up and think, oh water! You saved my life!” Joy griped between swallows. “Yep. Your mouth is recovered at least” Bobby said grumpily. He snorted and started toward the door. “Call me if anything changes” he said and left. Cas tapped Dean on the shoulder and handed him his phone. Dean pinned Joy with a glare that said “Don’t move, we are not done talking” and took the phone from Cas. He headed out the glass doors to the back porch. Neither Joy nor Cas could hear what he was saying but based on the hand gestures and angry expression they could guess. “I think I had better get you home.” Cas said and Joy shook her head. “No. Dean is gonna need you more than I do right now. I will call Charlie. I don’t feel like I should be driving after my nosedive into the carpet.” Her attempt at humor fell flat as Cas nodded his consent, eyes fixed on Dean as he paced back and forth. Joy moved out to the porch to wait for her ride. She was very quiet on the drive out and luckily Charlie had guessed enough that she was quiet as well even though Joy could tell she was dying to pry. Charlie offered to stay with her for the night but Joy declined. She had ice cream in her freezer, chocolate in cupboard and a cheating ass boyfriend to get over.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Two days had passed since what Joy was calling ‘the text apocalypse’ had happened and she had yet to leave the house. Dean had told her to take as much time as she needed and she was grateful for his understanding. Joy had spent a very satisfying if childish afternoon boxing up Sam’s things and stacking them on the porch. It had been immature and stupid to write ‘asswipes things’ on the boxes but it made Joy feel marginally better so she did it. She still hadn’t talked to Sam or picked up her car from the house. She was currently sitting on her couch in a ratty pair of sweats and Sam’s old Stanford hoodie. (Suck it asshat she thought you left it here, it’s mine now.) Flipping through daytime TV and feeling very sorry for herself. Bobby had refused to let her use one of the shops tow trucks to retrieve her car and she was pouting about it a little bit. She heard the doorbell ring and a flare of irritation at whoever dared to interrupt her wallowing rose up. To her surprise Dean was on the doorstep, looking nervous and rocking back on his heels in a move that Joy had come to realize meant he was uncomfortable. “Go away!” Joy shouted through the door. “I get that you’re mad at men in general and Sam in particular but we need to talk” he shouted back, holding up the keys to her car in one hand. Joy opened the door and glared at him with her arms crossed while he brushed past her and made himself at home on the couch. “Nice digs” he said cockily as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Joy walked over and slapped his feet down. “Spit it out Dean” she said angrily and then flopped down in a chair opposite him. “I know Sam has told you part of the story of Jess but I feel like you deserve to hear the rest.” Joy ignored the twinge of guilt in her stomach and continued her façade of being pissed. When she didn’t reply, Dean took that as a sign to start talking. “After Sam and Jess broke up I would like to say that it was the last we ever saw or heard from her again. I would be lying. She continued to call, text, email and show up everywhere Sam went. She even took to hanging around his job and classes. She tried the whole I am pregnant you can’t leave me thing even. He finally had to get a restraining order against her. She hadn’t contacted us or him in about a year before we moved. We all thought she had finally gotten the message. We thought it was finally over.” Dean stopped and rubbed a hand over his face, Joy able to see how tired he was and felt her heart soften just a little. “Imagine my surprise when I ran into her a month ago. Here in Lawrence. She had apparently found out about the move and followed Sam. We argued. She tried to blackmail me for money. I told her to get bent and she threatened that I was gonna regret it. I thought she would try to do something to the shop or Cas but she went after you and Sam instead.” Dean stood up and straightened out his jacket. “I recognized those pictures the second I saw them. If you look close you can see Jess engagement ring. They were taken long before you were ever in the picture. I am not saying that what did he was right but I am just asking that you hear him out as this was as much my fault as his. I should have given you a warning.” Joy sat there quietly for a moment as she struggled to corral her wildly whirling thoughts and emotions. “I will listen to what he has to say” Joy finally said softly “but he has to come to me and I make no guarantees. I need to know he will fight for me against her.” Dean nodded at that statement and moved toward the door. “For what it’s worth” he said “Sam loves you and I have never seen this happy.” And with that Dean was gone and Joy was left with her thoughts.   
Joy managed to crawl out of her pity party the next day and take a shower. She still didn’t have the guts to show to work but at least she felt halfway human. She dinked around her house for the day. She cleaned, did laundry, tried to catch up on her reading but she was finding it hard to concentrate on any one thing. Joy had almost talked herself into taking a drive and was almost out the door when she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala outside. Intrigued Joy moved to the window. She saw Dean climb out the driver’s side. She could clearly see Sam in the passenger seat but he made no move to get out. Dean walked over and jerked the passenger door open. There was what looked to be an angry argument with many exaggerated hand gestures and Dean pointing to the house. Joy watched in amusement as Dean reached into the car and physically hauled Sam out by his collar. He then dragged him halfway up the walk and pushed him toward the door. Joy walked over to the door and flipped the lock. She watched the Impala roar away in a cloud of dust and took a great deal of joy in flipping Sam off through the window and heading upstairs. Cheaters walk home, she said to herself. Not too much later Joy was busy sorting through the endless pile of laundry on her chair when she got the feeling she was not alone anymore. She grabbed the baseball bat that leaned against her bedroom wall and made her way down the hall. “Woah!” Sam said as she rounded the corner. “It’s just me!” Joy debated hitting him just on principle but ultimately decided she liked his face as it was. “How did you get in?” she demanded as she lowered the bat. “You left the back door unlocked” Sam answered “I am sorry for just barging in and you have every right to be pissed and never talk to me again but give me a chance to explain.” Joy just turned her back to Sam and walked to her bedroom. She stood at the window, arms crossed, back to Sam “So talk” she muttered tightly. Sam’s voice sounded tired and thin when he started speaking. “I lied to you.” Joy flinched at that sentence but didn’t turn around. “I didn’t have any work. I never went to Topeka. I was in Sioux City, Christmas shopping.” Joy snorted at that and turned to look at him. “Try again Sam. You lied to me to go shopping?! Do I look stupid to you?!” Sam hung his head. He looked so broken and hurt she couldn’t help herself. “Sorry. Continue.” Joy said softly. “Jess had been stalking me on Facebook for a while. Sending messages and threats. Against you mostly. I had to threaten her with legal action just to get her to stop. I couldn’t file the necessary paperwork myself without my boss finding out and putting my job in jeopardy. I hired a lawyer in Sioux City. I did go shopping there but my primary goal was to see my lawyer. I found out that she tried to blackmail Dean and that was the last straw for me. I had to protect my family. She warned me that I would regret it.” Sam’s voice cracked at that. He stood up and reached into his jacket, withdrawing a manila envelope. “This is for you. Its copies of the police report for my stalking case against Jess. It has original time stamped pictures. The same ones she sent to you.” Joy accepted the envelope and tossed it onto the dresser without another thought. She didn’t need to see the pictures. She could tell Sam was being honest with her. She felt all her anger and hurt feelings slide away to be replaced with a deep seated need to comfort and forgive the grieving man in front of her. She didn’t give in quite yet as she still had questions. “Why didn’t you call me?” she asked softly. Sam groaned at that. “It’s the stupidest thing and I feel like an ass but I forgot to pack my damn phone charger and it died. By the time I realized it and purchased another one you had already gotten the texts and my focus was just on getting home.” Joy walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. “Next time. Talk to me.” She whispered in his ear. “I was madder that you didn’t talk to me than I was about the messages. I know you. You wouldn’t do something like that. I was pissed that you would just let me go without a fight or an explanation.” Sam’s arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair. “Next time?” he managed to croak out. “You didn’t think I was gonna let some two bit whore with a grudge get in between us did you?” Joy asked. Sam made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh. “I hope she is gone for good. I can and will destroy her if she fucks with me again. Bobby has a car crusher and I can make it look like an accident.” Sam full out laughed at that. “You shouldn’t plan a murder out loud with a lawyer present” he chuckled. “You’re not a lawyer right now.” Joy said. “Right now you are my boyfriend and I owe you an apology.” Joy drew in a deep breath and leaned back slightly to look Sam in the eye “I am sorry. I should not have jumped to conclusions.” Sam kissed her then and backed them toward the bed where Joy climbed up into his lap. “I love you and I am sorry” she said again. “What were you shopping for if you don’t mind me asking?’ Joy inquired. Sam looked at her carefully and cocked an eyebrow “Will you strangle me in my sleep if I say it’s a surprise?” he asked softly. Joy pretended to contemplate her answer for a moment. “It better be a damn good one.” She said finally. “What am I gonna do with you?” Sam asked in mock frustration. “Take me to bed and teach me my place?” Joy suggested saucily. “But all my clothes are on the front porch” Sam said laughing. “Who said you would need them?” was all the answer he got.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Joy was already regretting offering to host Thanksgiving dinner and she hadn’t started cooking yet. It was 4 days before the holiday and she was at the store trying to babysit 3 half-grown idiots masquerading as men, the same three men who were supposed to be helping but were doing the opposite of being helpful. All they had managed to do was raise Joy’s blood pressure and piss her off. She could hear Dean’s stupid laugh coming from a couple aisles over as she pulled frozen pie crust from the case. One item checked off the massive list and a gazillion to go she thought as she rounded the corner. A crowd had gathered in the meat department and of course Dean, Sam and Cas were in the thick of it. ‘I don’t even want to know’ Joy said to herself as she shook her head and picked out a turkey. ‘I wonder how long it would take them to realize I left if I go home right now?’ she wondered in her head as she moved to the produce section for cranberries. She had just finished putting the apples for pie in the cart when the 3 stooges decided to make an appearance. They of course were shoving each other and laughing like idiots. “What exactly is so funny?” Joy asked, her voice prissier than she wanted to admit. “We were watching the lobsters fight.” Sam said. Joy barely restrained the urge to scream. “Mine won and now Dean is pouting about it.” He bragged, not picking up on the subtle hint that Joy might be a little upset. She reached over and patted his arm. “I am so glad you are having such a good time babe” she said in her sappiest voice ever. Finally, her annoyance penetrated Sam’s thick skull and his eyes widened in surprise. He took a step back and looked at Dean for help. None was forthcoming and he held his hands up in defeat. “Sorry. We came to help and have been anything but helpful” Sam said, as he kissed the top of Joys head. “What can I do?” he asked. Dean couldn’t help but be a jackass and made the whip cracking sound in his brother’s direction. Cas rounded on him. “Dean Ross Winchester!” he barked “If you don’t knock it off right now and start helping I will poison your damn pie.” Dean’s face fell at that. “That’s a low blow babe” he whined. Cas didn’t budge an inch and Dean finally sighed and asked what he could do to help. Cas rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and the tension around all of them dissolved. “Can you please go pick out the cups and napkins and stuff for the table?” Joy asked and they walked away, hand in hand, bickering about whether they would get pumpkins or turkeys. Sam put his hand on her shoulders and rubbed small circles with his thumbs. Joy leaned into his touch and felt herself unwind a little. “Sorry for being such a crank.” She said to Sam. “It’s okay. I should have realized how stressed out you were and taken you seriously.” Joy squeezed his hand and they got started on the rest of the list. 2 exhausting hours later and everything had been bought and put away. Joy and Sam had settled on the couch and ordered a pizza as they were both beat. As Sam browsed through Netflix he noticed that Joy had fallen asleep on the couch. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how pale her face was. She was working too hard and Sam promised himself from that moment on he would take better care of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
“You nervous about tomorrow? You are awfully tense.” Sam said 3 days later as he rubbed small circles into Joy’s shoulders. “I just want to make a good impression” she said. “I am not so much nervous as I am anxious to get it all over with so I can sleep again.” Sam hummed in agreement and worked his hands down Joys back. The soothing feeling of his warm hands on her back and the release of the stress of the day managed to soothe Joy to sleep which was Sam’s ultimate goal. She hadn’t had enough rest lately and it was taking a toll on her. “Sam?” she asked sleepily “I’m right here.” He answered quietly. Joy rolled over and blinked at him sleepily. “I love you. I want you to move in. I can’t face another night alone.” She said quietly, ducking her head. Sam couldn’t answer for a moment, he was a little stunned at how right it felt. “I love you too. Sure.” He finally answered. Joy smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She rolled back over and snuggled back down into his embrace. Sam fell asleep with a ridiculous grin on his face. His life was pretty darn good.   
The next day however, was pretty chaotic. Everyone who was invited showed up and some who weren’t. Benny and Andrea, Bobby and Ellen, Charlie and Dorothy, Cas brother Gabriel, and Jo and Ash all crowded into Joys house. There was plenty of food and alcohol. Conversation flowed easily and Joy made fast friends with Andrea and Dorothy. She was currently stockpiling embarrassing stories about Dean from Jo as future ammunition as they laughed and cleaned while the boys hollered over football and drank beer. Sam had been distracted and nervous all day. He had tried to find a quiet moment to talk to Dean but had been thwarted at every turn. He finally resorted to grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him out in to the garage. Sam was pacing back and forth and running his hand through his hair repeatedly as he asked Dean for the third time, “Do you think she will like it?” Dean leaned against the wall and watched Sam pace some more before he answered. Sam was happy and he finally got the woman he deserved to have in his life. It made Deans heart swell a little and he was feeling particularly sappy at that moment. He snapped the little black box closed and handed it back to Sam. “For what it’s worth- I know you don’t need my approval- but Joy is good for you. I am happy for you. She will love it.” He clapped Sam on the back and pulled him in to a big bear hug. Sam blinked a couple times and ran his hand through his hair again. “Thanks, man. That means a lot to me” Sam’s face got serious and he turned back to look at Dean again. “I realized the other day that I never apologized to you for the things that I said to you and Cas when you told me you were dating him.” Sam winced at the memory of that particular conversation. “I just want you to know that I am sorry for the things I said and did. You and Cas are good for each other. You deserve to be happy. He loves you and I can’t imagine you with anyone else.” Dean wiped his face and studied his brother for a moment. “I don’t do chick flick moments but I do appreciate your apology. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear your approval. Learn to forgive yourself as well.” Sam snorted at that statement. “Thanks Oprah” He joked as he shoved his older brother. “Hey! I will have you know that’s Dr. Phil you heathen!” Dean teased back. “Now, let’s go get some pie!” Sam laughed and shook his head glad that some things in his life never change and that Dean was one of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Snow was falling outside the window. Traffic was terrible and Kansas had been hit by one of the worst storms they had ever seen. The roads were a mess, flights were cancelled and law enforcement was begging people to stay home and limit travel to emergencies only. Joy wasn’t worried about any of these things right now however. She was currently locked in the master bathroom, staring down at the little plastic stick in her hand and trying not to panic. On the bright side she now knew why she had been so sick, tired and crabby lately. Internally she was having a crisis. She and Sam hadn’t even talked about the future much less marriage and babies and she was frozen with fear at the thought of his possible reaction. What if this was something he didn’t want? What if he thought she was trying to trap him? What if he walked out in anger and she never saw him again? Anxiety swamped her and Joy felt her knees buckle. She collapsed to the floor and tucked her head into her knees. Her mind was a complete and total mess. What was she going to do? “Babe?!” Came Sam’s voice through the door. “You okay? You have been in there an awful long time and I am starting to get worried.” Joy just groaned and dropped her forehead to her knees again. “I am going to pick the lock in a minute if you don’t come out or answer me.’ He called out. Joy drew in a deep breath and struggled to her feet. She reached over and fumbled the lock open. Sam worried face appeared in the doorway. “God Joy. You’re shaking and pale! What’s going on?” Sam demanded. Joy opened her mouth to answer but could not make the words come out. Instead she just pointed at the counter with a shaking hand. Sam’s expression of concern deepened as he looked at the counter. Joy would tell the minute he saw the pregnancy test. He reached out and grabbed it, staring and the positive result for a solid 5 minutes. “Holy shit.” He finally breathed out. Joy started to cry. She couldn’t help it and couldn’t stop. She was watching her life fall apart right in front of her and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it. “Holy shit.” Sam said again. He raised his head and looked over at Joy, eyes sparkling and a goofy grin on his face. “Is this for real” he asked. Joy could only nod her head in response. “This is the second best thing to ever happen to me!” Sam shouted and let out a whoop of excitement. He grabbed Joy and kissed her soundly on the mouth. It took Joys anxiety fogged brain several moments to catch up and she watched in shock as Sam dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach through her shirt. “Hey little baby” he crooned. Joy threaded her fingers through his hair to steady herself. “You’re not mad?” she asked Sam shakily as he continued to talk to her stomach. “I know we hadn’t really talked about the future but-“Sam got to his feet and cut off her words with a kiss. “I have never been happier. Ever.” He said “We didn’t plan this and maybe the timing could have been better but you’re it for me. I am not mad. I am so damn happy right now.” Joy couldn’t help it, she collapsed against Sam and bawled her stupid eyes out. She hated to cry and Sam knew it. He picked her up and carried her over to their bed, setting her down like she was made of glass. “Baby. What’s wrong? Why are you so upset?” he asked, general confusion lining his face. “I thought you would be mad. I had worked myself up into a pretty good freak out before you knocked on the door. Your reaction was so far the opposite of what I had expected that I am just shocked” Sam climbed up into the bed and curled himself around Joy. “Are you crying because you are relieved or crying because you don’t want to be pregnant?” he asked carefully. “Out of relief you giant nerd” was Joys reply. “I was so worried because I know you are it for me and I did not want you to be mad or think I did this on purpose to trap you.” Sam kissed her again and they fell into comfortable silence. “I can’t believe I get to be a dad.” Sam said into the quiet of the room. He sounded so damn pleased with himself that Joy couldn’t help but laugh. “You know I am doing all the hard work over here, right?” she said. “Yeah” Sam agreed as he tightened his hold on her. “Good. Baby wants some brownies, so chop chop.” Joy teased. Sam laughed and kissed her on the mouth, holding her until they both fell into a comfortable and happy sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Morning sickness hit Joy and it hit hard. She was currently huddled under a blanket on the couch, bucket in her lap, crackers on the coffee table, cruising through Netflix. Sam and Dean had gone out to celebrate with Benny and Ash at the Roadhouse. All told, everyone had taken the news of Sam’s impending fatherhood pretty well. Dean had fussed over Joy so much at work that she had to threaten to brain him with a wrench to get him to back off. When they had told Cas and Dean, he had whooped and hollered and pounded Sam on the back hard enough to leave several bruises. Cas and Dean had both cried when they had asked them to be the godparents. Joy had it on video as further blackmail material for when Dean inevitably pissed her off again. It really wasn’t fair that men couldn’t get pregnant Joy decided as she got up to pee for what felt like the thousandth time today. She almost missed the ringing of her phone as she was struggling to find a comfortable place on the couch. Irritated and grumpy she was less than gracious when she answered without checking the caller ID. Cas’s panicked voice on the other end shocked her. “Cas. Cas!” she barked out. Cas drew in an audible breath and stopped talking. “What is going on?” she asked firmly. “You need to come over please! We have to go to the Sheriff’s office!” Joy was on her feet without another word. “What happened?” she grilled Cas as she slipped on her shoes. “I am fine but Sam and Dean have been arrested.” Joy could hear the panic in Cas voice now and she could relate. “Cas. Focus. I am coming right now. See if you can find out some more information. I will see you soon.” Joy hung up the phone and climbed into Gerard. She only hoped Sam was safe so she wouldn’t feel so bad about killing him for making her worry. Joy drove as swiftly as was safe and Cas was already waiting outside when she pulled up. He barely waited until she had come to a stop to hop in. “Apparently no one is pressing charges as the witnesses back up Sam and Dean’s story but we still have to fill out paperwork and go get them.” Cas said, significantly calmer than when they had last talked. Friday night traffic was a bitch and that combined with the weather made their progress to the station slower than Joy liked. She could feel her stomach churning and pitching and she only prayed she wouldn’t barf in the car. Luck was with her and she managed to hold on until they had parked. The trash can in the parking lot was not so lucky and Joy internally apologized to city sanitation workers everywhere. It was embarrassing but not as bad as yakking in her lap so she counted it as a win. Cas didn’t say a word through the whole thing just handed her a mint, a wet wipe and a bottle of water. At her curious expression he just shrugged and said “I am married to Mr. I Can Hold My Liquor Thank You Very Much. It pays to be prepared.” Joy laughed at that and they made their way into the station. As soon as they opened the front door they could hear someone singing loudly and very off-key version of Stairway to Heaven. “That one belongs to you, I believe.” Joy teased as they approached the harassed looking desk clerk. “Please tell me that you are here for the Winchesters.” He said. Joy fished out her ID and pointed to Cas. “He’s here for Frank Sinatra back there and I am here for the long haired moose.” The clerk snorted at that. He scanned their IDS and handed them a sheaf of papers. “Take these to the night clerk and for the love of god, get those yahoos out of here.” “Can you at least tell us what happened so we know what to yell at them about when their sober?” Joy asked before they left. The desk clerk grinned “I guess they were minding their own business having fun when some moron started bad mouthing a lady. Tall one asks him to shut up or leave. Moron doesn’t back down, throws a punch and all hell breaks loose.” Joy thanked the clerk and followed the directions down hall to the night clerk. The poor man was sitting at his desk, head in his hands as Dean started singing again, this time it was a butchered version of Back in Black. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Cas and Joy. “Babe!” he called out through the bars. “See!” he told his cell mates “I told you my baby would come for me. Aint he beautiful!” Dean continued to coo at Cas while he signed the appropriate paperwork. “Thank God.” The clerk said as he stood up and unlocked the cell. “I never and I mean never, ever want to see you two again.” He said as he motioned for Dean and Sam to leave. Dean shuffled out first and made a beeline for Cas. Sam at least had the decency to look ashamed as he walked out. Another voice called out “Joy? That you?” She snapped her head around to see that the other occupant of the cell was none other than Aaron. “Fuck off!” she snapped at him. He must have sobered up some because he instantly took a step back. “I hope you kicked his ass.” She said to Sam as he collected his wallet and belt from the amused clerk. He didn’t say anything but the corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile. “Let’s go” said Cas and the group headed out to the car.  
“I have decided to not to be mad about this” Joy announced once they were all in the car and heading home. “Next time, however, put his stupid ass in the hospital” Sam stared at her before breaking into a fit of laughter. “I love you” he said quietly and reached over to hold her hand. “How come you can’t be like that?” Dean whined at Cas from the back seat. “Because I am usually saving you from the jealous husbands” was Cas pissy reply. “But babe. I love you.” He crooned out “I love you so much baby, don’t be mad.” He was leaning towards Cas now, making kissy noises “Please tell me that you are getting this on film” Joy quietly asked Sam, smiling as he nodded. “Baby” Dean continued to whine “Don’t be mad. This guy was bad mouthing my future nephew’s baby momma. I was practically required to kick his ass.” Cas rolled his eyes but Joy could see the smile tugging at the corner of his face. “I promise to make it up to you” Dean pleaded with Cas, his voice dropping. “No sex in my car” Joy said flatly, thoroughly enjoying Deans stupidity. Joy had pulled up to the curb and Cas started to get out. “Come on, love” he said to Dean who was pouting in the back seat. “Let’s go inside so you can make it up to me” he said in a low wicked tone. Dean scrambled to get out of the back seat so fast it was comical. Especially when he got his foot caught in the seatbelt and he almost face planted. “Don’t wait up for me Sammy!” he shouted as he raced Cas to the house. “Don’t live here anymore!” Sam called back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
The drive home was silent as Sam had fallen asleep with his head propped against the window. Joy was concentrating on the road. The snow from the last storm was almost gone but the roads were still icy enough to be dangerous if you weren’t careful. Joy poked Sam in the shoulder once they were parked in the garage. “Sam baby. Wake up” He groaned and moved but didn’t open his eyes. “Wake up and go inside. I can’t lift you and I will not leave you out here to freeze in the car.” Joy pleaded. Sam groaned and swore but his eyes opened. Joy climbed out and opened his door. “Get a move on Sasquatch” she ordered, no real heat in her voice. “Your mean” Sam grumbled as he stumbled to the door. “No. Mean would have left you in the jail cell to sober up instead of getting her sick pregnant butt up off the couch and coming to bail you out.” Joy shot back. “Point to you” Sam said as he landed on the couch. He was asleep again as Joy took off his shoes and rolled him on his side, a plastic bucket next to his head. She covered him up with a blanket and headed upstairs with a sigh. At least she wouldn’t have to hear his drunken snoring tonight.   
Joy woke up in the morning to the sound of puking and took petty satisfaction in the fact that it wasn’t her for once. Sam must be up. Good, thought Joy, I hope he feels like crap. She rolled over to try and get some more sleep but her bladder protested and Joy got up, groaning about how tired she was. She knew from past experience that she was well and truly awake now and trying to go back to bed was pointless. She got dressed and after a round of violent dry heaves went downstairs. She saw Sam in the kitchen. He must have gotten barf on his shirt because he was standing barefoot and shirtless in the kitchen in last night’s jeans. He was leaning over the sink with his head in his hands. “Good morning Honey!” Joy called out loudly, taking perverse delight in the wince and moan from Sam’s direction. She decided he had suffered enough and since he had beaten a man to a pulp to defend her honor she decided to give him a break. Joy quietly started the coffee and handed Sam a glass of cold water and two aspirin. He drank both down gratefully as he moved to sit at the kitchen table. Several moments later, Joy slid a plate of sausage and French toast in front of him. The grateful look on Sam’s face made Joy feel a little guilty about yelling this morning. “Baby wanted sausage and French toast.” Joy offered by way of an explanation. “Not that we will be enjoying it for long” she added under her breath. Sam still hadn’t spoken when he set his plate into the sink. Joy heard the downstairs shower start and she cracked the door open to place some warm towels and Sam’s sweats onto the counter. He would talk when he was ready. Joy wandered on back to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess from breakfast. She was sitting on the couch, bucket by her side and feet propped up on the coffee table reading when Sam finally emerged from the bathroom. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Without a word, Joy slid over and combed her hands through this still damp hair. When he leaned his head back and moaned in appreciation Joy slid her hands down and massaged the base of his neck. Sam sighed and sank into her touch. He rarely asked for this so Joy knew he was hurting pretty badly, probably both mentally and physically. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Joy slid her hands down to his shoulders, carefully rubbing the knots at the base of his neck. “He called you a worthless whore.” Sam finally said. “I had managed to keep my cool until then. That insult I would not stand for.” Sam leaned back and let out a deep breath. “He then tried to imply that our baby might not be mine.” Joy laughed out loud at that “Did he try to imply it was his?” she asked, amusement in her voice. Sam just nodded, secretly pleased that Joy wasn’t mad. “I have to admit, I goaded him into throwing the first punch but it felt so damn good to punch that smirk off his face.” Sam admitted. Joy full on lost it at that. She laughed so hard she had tears rolling down her face. “For the record, I am pleased you beat the crap out of him but next time, try not to get arrested.” Joy said as she leaned forward to kiss Sam’s nose. “Off the record the thought of you defending my honor in a fist fight is kind of hot” she whispered in his ear. Sam grinned at that “Yeah?!” he asked, turning around to put his arms around Joys waist. “Definitely” she replied and they sat like that, just enjoying the warmth of each other before Joys bladder decided to break the mood. “Already ruining my fun and you aren’t even born yet” she groused as she stalked to the bathroom, the sound of Sam’s happy laughter following her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Sam nodded with satisfaction as he folded up the step ladder and stood back to admire his work. He and Joy had just finished up with tree decorating. Sam had put his sizeable foot down at the suggestion that Joy would be perfectly fine climbing the small step ladder to put the angel on the top. “Next year” she had growled at him “All bets are off and I will fight you.” Joy was obviously unaware of how hearing her talk about the future affected him. They had danced around the marriage issue a couple of times over the last month. Joy didn’t want to pressure Sam into anything or make a rush decision. They both had past relationships that had ended badly and they were cautious. Joy currently sat on the couch, legs tucked up under her and hot chocolate in her hand. She was watching the lights on the tree, their blinking patterns a soothing rhythm to her but she was guilty of mostly watching Sam as he bent over picking up boxes. “I can feel you staring at my ass.” He chuckled. “It’s distracting” Sam groused at her, humor in his voice. “I know.” Joy quipped back unrepentantly. “Come sit your magnificent self on down and cuddle with us.” Joy said, patting the spot on the couch next to her. Sam’s heart did a little flip at the use of the word ‘us’, he still hadn’t got used to the idea that he was going to be a dad. He settled himself on the couch and Joy happily climbed into his embrace. “I hope we have a gorgeous green eyed girl with red hair. Just like her momma” He mused softly, hand placed protectively over the small swell of Joys stomach. “Are you sure you can handle two of us?” Joy teased. “You do raise an excellent point” Sam conceded. “But if she is half the woman her momma is then she will be twice the woman this world deserves.” Joy leaned over and set her cup on the coffee table. “Samuel Winchester. You say the most beautiful things to me.” Joy whispered and kissed him. Sam grinned into the kiss and pulled her closer. He was finally happy and damned if it didn’t feel good.   
Christmas Eve dawned snowy and cold and Joy wanted nothing more than to roll over and get some more sleep. She groaned in mock agony as the alarm blared yet again. She glared at Sam on principle as he hopped up cheerily and said good morning. She hoped silently that their kid did not inherit the freakish morning person genes he seemed to possess. Joy was almost over the worst of her nausea but was having a hard time sleeping in exchange. He OB had told her it was normal and should be over soon but that didn’t stop Joy from secretly wanting to smother Sam with his pillow when he woke her up at night. Joy swung her feet carefully over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. Spots danced in her vision and she toppled forward onto her knees on the carpet with a thump. This too was a lovely side effect of being pregnant. It still didn’t stop Sam from having a small heart attack every time it happened though. Once Sam had gotten her into a sitting position he reached over and snagged a water bottle off the nightstand. Joy dutifully drank it down, having learned from past experience that Sam would not let her up until she did. When she finished he helped her carefully stand up. Thank god this only happened in the morning and when she was really tired at night. “Sorry” Joy apologized. “Stood up too fast I guess.” Sam watched her with concern as she took a couple small steps. When another incident was not forthcoming, she flashed him a small smile and a thumbs up and stepped into the bathroom. Thank god she had another appointment scheduled for next week, Sam thought, this was starting to get out of hand. He was worried and he hated being worried. When Joy came out of the bathroom most of the color in her face had returned and Sam breathed a little more easily. He was still extra careful around her as they both got dressed for the day, making sure there was not another repeat. “You’re doing it again.” Joy pouted as she sat down to eat breakfast in the chair Sam had pulled out for her. Sam just grinned at her and shot back “Deal with it!” Joy rolled her eyes in response but Sam knew she secretly liked it when he pampered her. “What time do we need to be there again?” Joy asked around a mouthful of toast. “We should leave for Deans in about 20 minutes or so.” Was Sam’s reply. Cas had insisted that he and Dean host Christmas since Joy and Sam had done Thanksgiving and New Year’s was obviously held at the Roadhouse. It had the booze after all.   
Sam had been nervous and jumpy all day while they chatted with friends and family. It was starting to work on Joy’s last nerve. By the time they had all gathered around the tree to exchange presents she was thoroughly annoyed. She was nervous herself and that didn’t help ease the anxiety any. Sam was about to get a huge surprise and she prayed he would be on board. Dean, who had drank more than his fair share of eggnog, had on a ridiculous looking Santa hat and was attempting to play Santa. Sam stood up and exchanged a couple quiet words with his brother. To everyone’s surprise, Dean just clammed up and sat down next to Cas. Cas brought over a small envelope with Sam’s name on it. Joy knew what was in that particular envelope and her stomach twisted in nervousness. Inside was a plain white card with a stork on the cover. Sam looked it over in confusion before he opened the card. Joy may or may not have told him the wrong ultrasound date based on a hint her doctor had dropped. She watched his face as he took out the picture inside. Sam just sat there for several minutes, a happy but confused look on his face. He worked his mouth open and shut several times and Joy decided to rescue him. “Surprise” she said softly. That seemed to bring him right out of his stupor. “Holy shit” was all he could manage for a moment. “Im having twins.” He finally muttered. “No. I am having twins.” Joy corrected. “You just put them there” This seemed to unfreeze his brain and put Sam in to action. He nodded at Dean who pulled out a box from behind his back and tossed it to Sam. He knelt down in front of Joy and kissed her face “I love you.” He whispered before he handed her the small wrapped box. Joy tore the paper off to reveal a smaller box wrapped in a piece of paper with Sam’s handwriting on it. Joy had to giggle as she read the words written there ‘Surprise’ it read. Joy removed the paper with shaky fingers as she now had a good idea what was in her present. A small velvet box was revealed and Joy could not keep her tears back now. She launched herself into Sam’s arms and cried on his shoulder. “That’s what you were really doing in Sioux Falls?” she asked quietly when her tears had ended. Sam just nodded and took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. “Get a room!” Dean crowed from the other end of the room. They all got a laugh at that but Dean wasn’t done yet. “What was in Sam’s box anyways?” he asked. Sam looked over at his brother and laughed. “Buckle up Uncle Dean.” He yelled “There’s about to be two new Winchesters for you to babysit!” Dean fell back in his chair with a muttered “Holy shit.” Sam tightened his arms around Joy and whispered “I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
